


Glistening Glittering Gleamer

by Kiranokira



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A Universe Where the University Bow Made Up Exists and They All Go There, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Bow Suffers, Catra Being Annoying, F/F, Getting Together, Glimmer Three or Four Seconds from Losing It, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: In a single swift move, Glimmer's taken a long stride into Catra’s space and has her finger pointed right at Catra’s nose.Catra, infuriatingly, crosses her eyes to look at it.“Why do youkeepdoing this?” Glimmer demands. “Why can’t you justleave me alone?I’ve never doneanythingto you, and you’re just—just—!Stop laughing or I swear on Bow’s bow—!”





	Glistening Glittering Gleamer

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing a truly stupid amount. I'm setting up camp right here. ♡

If Catra didn’t open her mouth, she’d be the star of Glimmer’s best and most creative fantasies. As it stands, however:

“‘Morning, Sparkles.”

Catra does open her mouth. A lot. And all that comes out of it are mean, sardonic, rude, and prickly jerk words that frankly make Glimmer want to scream.

But here’s the thing: Glimmer is smart. She knows things. And one of the many things she knows is that Catra calls her stupid nicknames to make her angry, and _reacting_ to the stupid nicknames only feeds Catra’s insatiable hunger to be _mean_.

“First of all,” Glimmer the smart one says, “my name isn’t Sparkles. Second, you’re in my way. And third, I hate you. Now move. Please.“

Catra smirks.

A short distance away, just over Catra’s shoulder, Bow covers his face with his hands and sighs. Because Bow is smart, too.

…Probably smarter, actually, because he’s managed to smile benignly in the face of all Catra’s insults and has been gifted the privilege of being _ignored_ by Catra. Like, _all the time_. It makes him sad, which makes him weird.

Glimmer and Bow met Catra three years ago on their first day of university. Adora introduced them all, and while Glimmer and Bow were perfectly friendly and polite, Catra put on a Possessive Childhood Friend sneer and she’s pretty much been like _this_ ever since. _This_ being—and it cannot be overstated—_mind-twistingly annoying_.

“If your name isn’t Sparkles,” Catra asks, ”then why do you keep answering to it?”

“I’m _not_,” Glimmer says. “I just told you not to—_I know you know my name, Catra!_”

Catra folds her arms and leans most of her weight onto one leg. She’s the picture of unnecessarily smug, as always, and it’s _maddening_. As. _Always._ “I have to admit,” Catra says with a croon, “I never did memorize your name, sweetheart. Adora mentioned it once, I think, but it was _so long_ ago. Let’s see…Glitter?”

“Glimmer.”

“Shimmer?”

“Glim. Mer.”

“Flicker?”

“That’s not even—!”

“Oh, I’ve got it! Gleamer!”

“WILL YOU JUST MOVE?”

Bow, the traitor, has to point out, “She’s not actually blocking your way, Glimmer. Just like. Take half a step to the left and walk around her.”

“NOT HELPING, BOW.”

“I AM HELPING. YOU JUST REFUSE TO _BE_ HELPED.”

It’s a relief that this doesn’t happen often. Well. Not _every day_ often. More like once a week often. Well, this week it was twice. Three times, counting the time at Sugar Lake. And that brief exchange in Crystal Willows.

When Glimmer is finished counting all the times Catra has made a move like this in recent memory, Glimmer’s right eye twitches. In a single swift move, she’s taken a long stride into Catra’s space and has her finger pointed right at Catra’s nose.

Catra, infuriatingly, crosses her eyes to look at it.

“Why do you _keep_ doing this?” Glimmer demands. “Why can’t you just _leave me alone?_ I’ve never done _anything_ to you, and you’re just—just—! _Stop laughing or I swear on Bow’s bow—!_”

Catra does stop laughing, but the smirk is apparently a permanent feature. She’s a lot closer all of a sudden, but that…might be on Glimmer for moving so close.

“You wanna know why?” Catra asks.

“I—”

This close, Catra almost looks…different. Like she isn’t the source of all Glimmer’s frustration personified. Like she’s…really pretty.

Her smirk doesn’t look all that smirk-y, either.

It’s a little…grin-y.

It’s kind of cute.

…Oh no.

Catra takes her time exploring Glimmer’s expression, and when she travels back up to Glimmer’s eyes, she’s definitely grinning and it’s _definitely_ cute.

“I think you’re finally figuring it out,” Catra purrs.

(“She _did not_ purr,” Bow insists later. “I was there.”

“My girlfriend purrs, Bow, you’ll just have to accept it.”

“Catra, you don’t really—”

“Catra’s not taking questions right now. She’s busy getting her ears scratched.”

“Yeah, Bow, shush.”

“You two are way more annoying together than you ever were apart.”)


End file.
